The Kiss
by SeddierMcSexian
Summary: Un One shot corto, un momento entre Sam y Freddie.  Traducido


**N/T: HOLA, AQUÍ SU AMIGA ifrankie-SFTW-d.j.n CON UN FF, ONE SHOT TRADUCIDO QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE ****GeorgieM (Y ICARLY QUE NO ES PROPIEDAD DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, PERO ESO YA LO SABEN) EN FIN, DIVIÉRTANSE!**

"Yo! Fredbag!" Sam lanza su mochila en el sofá de la sala de los Shay y busca en el departamento. Ella finalmente lo encuentra arriba, en el estudio de iCarly trabajando en el equipo. "¿Dónde diablos has estado? Te he estado buscando por todas partes."

"Hola a ti también, Sam". Freddie rueda los ojos y sigue escribiendo en la computadora. "He estado aquí desde la escuela tratando de arreglar los errores de cada uno de los videos. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Un favor". Negandose a verlo, Sam se sienta en un puff y gira un mechón de su pelo rizado entre sus dedos.

"¿Qué clase de favor?" Un largo silencio se extiende en el que Sam no le contesta, Freddie se da la vuelta para mirarla con preocupación. "¿Qué tipo de favor, Sam? Su voz con poco de pánico, acercándose a la puerta.

"No es nada ilegal ... o doloroso ... o peligrosos." Suspirando, Sam sigue concentranda en su pelo y murmura algo.

"¿Qué, Sam? No he entendido una palabra de lo que acabas de decir." Freddie, curioso, se acerca a la impredecible rubia.

"Dije ..." Una vez más, ella murmura su favor y el menor matiz de rosa se arrastra sobre su cara.

"Sam". Exasperado, Freddie se agacha frente a ella con los codos en las rodillas y se le queda mirando. "Dilo otra vez, más lento y más fuerte."

"Bien, Frednerd, pero realmente creo que necesitas limpiarte los oídos." Sam se acomoda mejor en el puff y repite el favor, su cara se pone roja definitivamente cuando las palabras se deslizan más allá de sus labios. "Necesito que me digas si beso bien".

"¿Qué?" Freddie cae sentado, en estado de shock con la boca abierta. "¿Acabas de pedirme que ..."

"No me hagas decirlo otra vez!" Gimió Sam, avergonzada y frustrada.

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu novio?" Freddie se levanta y camina de vuelta a su computadora, tratando de ocultar su irritación al mencionar el interés amoroso actual de Sam.

"Hemos roto." Mirando a otro lado, Sam empieza tirando de su cabello.

"¿Por qué?" Freddie vuelve a estar al lado de Sam, mirándola con la más mínima esperanza en sus ojos. Sam se habría dado cuenta si hubiera podido levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella evita su mirada.

Sam se va levantando y mira hacia sus pies. "Me dijo que no era suficiente para él y que yo no sabía besar bien." Ella susurra esto y una sola lágrima pasa por su mejilla de manera casi imperceptible. Tomando una respiración profunda, Sam recupera el control y las lágrimas se secan, como si nunca hubieran existido.

"Él es un idiota." Freddie declara claramente, caminando más cerca de ella.

Sam mira, sorprendido, a los ojos de terciopelo marrón de Freddie. Su boca se abre y se cierra pero no puede pensar en una sola cosa que decir con Freddie tan cerca diciendo las cosas con tanta pasión. Freddie, tomando ventaja de esto, camina más cerca y apoya las manos en su cintura. "Él es un tonto." Susurra al oído. "Te lo voy a demostrar."

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir nada, Freddie se inclina y recoge sus labios con su voz baja, sin aliento. Después de varios minutos, él inclina ligeramente la cabeza y dirige la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior. Deslizando sus manos alrededor de su espalda baja, él se detiene en el pecho. Ella corta su respiración y profundiza el beso para explorar cada rincón de su boca. Hay una sensación de debilidad en sus músculos y un hormigueo desconocido, Sam envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie para tirarlos más cerca de ella.

Cuando los dedos de Sam se enredan en el cabello de él, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Freddie gime, rompiendo el beso. Sam, sin aliento, golpea el hombro del chico con una fuerza mucho menor de lo habitual. "¿Por qué te alejas, idiota?"

"Sam". Freddie se ríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con cariño, apoyando la frente contra la de ella. "No hay absolutamente, nada malo cuando besas."

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues hablando? " Sonriendo diabólicamente, Sam coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Freddie y tira de él hacia abajo para otro beso. Freddie obligado con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de tener finalmente a su Sam.

**ESO FUE TODO, DEJEN REVIEWS! ;D**

***ifrankie-SFTW-d.j.n***


End file.
